Look At Me Not Your Toy
by deadfinalpower
Summary: "I love you Light." I kissed his lips and walked to the door. I got one last look at Light and left. Though I was tried until I was at the point of a headache, I would be better when I saw Light.
1. Chapter 1

Short Summary

L and Light were the best of friends. They were almost always together. Sometimes Light would help L on the cases he was working on. They were really close. But as time passes and Light gets a new toy to play with, L feels left out a bit.

The boy was the ideal image of a good model student. Good grades, good manners, and a good personality. The one thing that made it hard to be around him was his odd friend, L. With unkempt hair, and eyes that seem to look into your very soul, L was unapproachable. Somehow this eccentric student was also at the top of the class with Light.

Light and L were very good friends. Some would say they were really close and they were. The only people they would confide in were each other. They never told each other's secret to anyone. A bond this strong is not easy to break. But what if someone got between them? How do they think will fair?


	2. Chapter 2

This is from Light's point of view. (Light's narrating)

When I walked through the halls with L, I would always feel someone's start burning into my back, sending me great chills. I would hear gossip concerning me and L. I knew L was peculiar and all, but he's my friend. He has some quirks, but he is very intelligent, unlike some of the mindless drones found everywhere. His intelligence matches mine making our conversations interesting. With that aside, we're really good friends. But I knew something would change someday. The first time I felt that burning stare I just knew.

The next morning, L and I were walking down the hall. All of a sudden a girl blocked our path. "Light can I talk to you on the roof during lunch?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. After I said that, she left. I looked at L, and I pretty much guessed it was a confession.

***At Lunch***

I walked up to the roof thinking it was a bad idea. I opened the door, and the sight of the girl welcomed me. Her blonde hair was blowing in the slight breeze. Her clothes clinging to her body outlining her curves. Her face was small and petite. She was cute and had a good body.

After a moment, I finally said, "What did you want to talk about?"

She replied, "I want you to be my boyfriend, and I want an answer quick." Her face was stoic. It betrayed her cute face very much.

Well, maybe I could kill some time. "Sure. Why not?" I answered back. Misa, is it? You'll be my little toy for now.

**WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME?**


	3. Chapter 3

This is from L's point of view. (L's narrating)

**DENYING MY FEELINGS IS ONE THING, BUT MY THOUGHTS ARE ANOTHER. BUT WILL IT REACH MY BELOVED BEFORE TIME FUNS OUT FOR US?**

"Did you hear?"

"Really?"

"Wow."

Hmm. What's the big news? I listened in to a conversation.

"Did you hear, Light got with Misa?"

Hm. Interesting. Light must have bored of our daily routines and gotten a toy to play with to pass time.

"Hey, L!" Huh? I turned around and saw Light.

"Oh, good morning," I said.

"L, you probably heard about Me and Misa already through the gossip.

"Oh yes. Have fun. Don't break her, ok?" I said.

"Of course not. Besides, you never cared for those types," said Light.

"Light, good morning!" yelled Misa not too far away.

"I'll see you later," I said. Have fun with your new toy. Good for you new toy. Be as playful as you want. You'll understand soon enough.

**I WANT TO HOLD YOU BUT I KNOW I CAN'T.**


	4. Chapter 4

Light's P.O.V.

"Light."

"Here," I said.

"L? L? Is he absent today? Hmm," said the teacher.

Hmm. He's probably solving a crime. He still is the world's best detective. Well, Misa is here today, so I won't be that bored.

—after school—

"Light!" yelled Misa. Her voice is so distinct. So whiny. A date might not have been such a good idea. I followed her mindlessly. Paying enough attention to remember bits of the conversation. She kept ranting on fashion and becoming a super model. "You know Light? You have a good body, and you're pretty tall. I think you would make a very good male model," she said.

"Hmm." Of course I could be good if I felt like it. Putting your brain to use actually helps during times like that. Anyways, it is a mindless thing. I have no concern for the cat walk.

"Light, why don't you be a model with me? Join me. You'll get good money." Maybe I'm a bit interested now.

"I will take you up on that offer for now." I'm only in for the money.


	5. Chapter 5

L's POV

Hmm… a serial killer case. No evidence was left at the scene. A unique serrated knife. Victims show no sign of struggle either, but the victims are not linked or related to each other in any way.

The killer must have gotten the victim's trust before killing them. So there should be eyewitness accounts of their public meetings. Unless, they met where no one can see. Now I'm screwed.

Knock. Knock. "L, Light has arrived," said Watari opening the door for Light.

"Hey L," said Light.

"Hello." I chewed my thumb as I heard Light approaching.

"You stuck on a case?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're chewing your thumb. You probably ran out of ideas or you're stuck on something. Let me see," he declared. Light grabbed some papers off my desk and sifted through them. "Oh, I see. You don't have any witnesses to figure out the who the killer is. The unique cut is shaped like a crescent moon if you look at it for a while." I noticed that. Something is missing but what? Wait, what did that one detective say?

Detective Renaldi said, "With a serial killer like this, the serial killer would probably be the once to call the incident in or accidentally find the victims. They might even be on the scene during investigation." I grabbed all the pictures for each scene and found one person in each picture. That man, his name was Tregan Gantz. I phoned it in.

"So the case is done now. Quick," Light stated.

"Yes," was all I said.

* * *

Sorry. I was so slow on uploading chapters. I got stuck on what to write. :D I might not upload until next month, so don't comment telling me to upload. Just telling you people ahead of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Light's POV

"L…"

"Yes?" he said. His back was facing me. His form looked so small while he was crouching.

"What do you think about modeling?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." L turned around. He had an amused look. "Really?" L got up and walked towards me. "The way you're standing tells me otherwise. Your pose is what people would call a model's pose and a professional one too. You started modeling. I am correct." I looked into his eyes. His eyes were pitch black. Seeming to mock me.

"Yes, you are. I have nothing to hide from you. So?" Tell me what you think.

"Well modeling has some good benefits. Other than that there is no reason to partake in it." I know that. Say something else. "Some join for fame or money or both. Knowing you, you think it's a game worth playing. The money is just a prize." I smirked at him.

"Exactly. Well phrased. The game is fun, but I want to add one more player. Without that player, the game wouldn't hold my interest."

"Maybe Light, but I don't play to such frivolous whims."

"Come on L. Please?" I looked at him pleadingly. "For me?" He shook his head and swept his shaggy hair back.

"Fine, but I might win." His eyes had a defiant look. I smiled.

"Don't worry L. I always win." Always.


	7. Chapter 7

L's POV

**Why did you look at me with those eyes?**

"L let's go to the agency." Light walked out, and I followed him. We were driven by Watari to the agency, and Misa was waiting outside. Light got out, and Misa jumped him. They walked together, while I glared at Misa from behind. We got to the owner, and Light persuaded Misa to ask her to let me join.

"I will let him join on one condition. I want to see him walk first." Easy enough. I got on the catwalk. Mimicking each step, movement, and pose of the male models I saw walking this morning. When I stopped, I looked at her face. She was so shocked, just like everyone else watching. Then the applause came. Light pat my back as I walked up to the owner. "Amazing. A professional catwalk coming from you. You're actually tall when you're not slouching. I'll call a manager for you two ok?" and she left.

"L, I didn't know you can walk," said Misa.

"Of course. How would I get in the way I look?"

"Oh, you're right," blushed Misa. She grabbed Light and took him with her out the door. Light turned around, and I smirked at him. He grimaced. I could almost hear Misa whining about me and on and on. The owner came back with a tall man. His hair was tied back in a short ponytail. His hair was shimmering silver. It looked so silky that I wanted to touch it. His bangs stopped just above his eyes and they were a deep scarlet red. He was so handsome. His figure in a suit enchanted me.

Light came back with Misa, gawking like I was. The owner pointed out me and Light and said, "This is your manager. We already set up your debut at our next catwalk presentation next weekend. Spend your week training. Your manager will oversee your training and schedule." Then she left.

"Well Misa has to leave too. Bye Light," she said before she kissed Light's cheek. She closed the door as she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Light's POV

* * *

"Hello my name is Shota Yuri. It is a pleasure to be working with you two." L, why are you still staring at him for? I looked at Yuri, and he was smiling.

"Please look after us," we said. He took out a mini notebook and showed it to us.

"This is your schedule from now on. Please give me your phone numbers so I can tell when there is a change in schedule. " L and I jotted down our numbers. "Great! Today you can go home. You can relax, seeing both of you can walk like a professional. Make sure to train." Still smiling, he left.

"Hey L. Let's go somewhere." He stared at me. He looked confused.

"Sure." I walked out with him trailing behind. I remember when I first met L. I was sitting on a park bench reading a book. He approached from behind and scanned the page I was reading. "Haruka's works are good, but I prefer Minami better." I closed my gook. He sat next to me, and I gawked at him. His aura, looks, and posture just baffled me.

"Hmm. I prefer Minami's also, but I'm comparing their works." He was peculiar, but he was intelligent. I led L to the very same park and sat on the same bench. He sat next to me and peered at me. " you remember, don't you?" I looked at him and he nodded. "It was just a year ago. How quickly time passes." I sated at the clear blue sky. The breeze tugged on my hair. Leaves fluttered eager to fly. We just sat there for many hours. When the light faded, I got up. I walked and L followed. Leaving the park we went our separate ways.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't think of anything. I thought "Silence is golden." Lol. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

L POV

* * *

Yuri was so handsome. Even though he looks like that I still love Light. Light will always outshine even the most handsome men. I predict Light is not attracted to me at all. He wasn't even paying attention to me. I know he must have been remembering the past, but why didn't he say anything. Oh well. I pressed the intercom button. "Watari, please bring me the usual." I checked the security cameras and saw Light. He was at the door going through the whole procedure checking for threats. Five minutes. No wait, three minutes. I was right. Light arrived with Watari holding my tea. "Thank you." Watari left.

Light sat down on the chair in front of me. I started putting in sugar cubes in my tea. "That much sugar will make you fat."

"No. As long as I am thing that is not possible. Have you been practicing your walk?" I wanted to see Light walk.

"No, I don't plan to put any effort into becoming a professional model. I can pass with my walk. Being a beginner will be easier to handle than being a professional one."

"I know. I thought you would be a professional model to relieve your boredom. I guess your schedule is tight than usual. I must have overlooked some details."

"Yes. Misa takes too much of my time." I see. I nodded. After a few minutes of silence, Light got up.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Bye."

"Bye." I watched him leave. I even watched his retreating figure on the security cameras until I couldn't see him anymore. My cell phone rang, and I picked it up. "Yes. L, here."

"This is Yuri. Tomorrow there is a rehearsal. Show up at the agency before noon. Bye." Yuri hung up. I guess I'll see him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Light POV

* * *

I waited for L to show up. When he did, we both went in. The manager led us to the rehearsal room. They were still setting the lights. Yuri gave us a handout with the program. It had the order of the model's showcasing the different types of clothes. L and I walk only a few times, so we can take out time changing for a bit. Soon the other models showed up. I could feel their stares directed at us. Yuri introduced us to the group. We were working with four other models. All were handsome but not as handsome a L.

"Alright let's practice. Everybody go change. Yoko go start the introduction and music."

***Backstage

Everyone being guys, there was no separate rooms for everyone to change in, so I had the immense pleasure of watching L strip. His slim build, well toned muscles, and silky white skin were candy to my eyes and made me starve for more. At least I won't be deprived yet. "Light and L, hurry up. You guys are next," called Yoko. We both walked to the curtain, and I watched L walk out. I was after him. When I walked out, L walked backstage, and I heard a very distinct snapping. Someone yelled, and I remember blacking out.

I opened my eyes, and I saw bright lights. My eyes slowly adjusted to the very bright white ceiling. I tilted my head slight and winced. "Ow. What happened?" The door opened and L came in.

"Oh, you're awake. You were crushed by the lights. You are lucky that you aren't dead. Surprisingly you only got only a few bruises and a few slightly broken bones. You also have a slight concussion. Nothing serious. Everybody left except for Misa and me. Misa just went to the restroom if you wanted to know." L sat down. It looked like he was smiling, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt, L." I smiled happily away from L's attention.

"Of course." I turned to face L again and he was blushing. I started feeling sleepy and fell unconscious again.


	11. Chapter 11

L POV

* * *

Misa walked in and asked, "Has Light woken up yet?" Her face was worried, and she looked like she was going to break down.

"Yes, Light has woken up. He blinked a few times, and then lost consciousness again. We should go. The visiting hours are almost over." I got up and walked to the door. Misa went back out and flipped out her cell phone. She called someone.

"Ms. Noriko, can you pick me up? Thank you." She left with no word. Making sure nobody noticed me, I slipped back into the room, and I leaned over Light. He looked so peaceful. At least, I know the anesthesia is working again. His hair was in his eyes, so I swept it out of the way.

"I love you Light." I kissed his lips and walked to the door. I got one last look at Light and left. For the whole week, I had to practice for the presentation, but I always had time to visit Light and do my detective work. Though I was tried until I was at the point of a headache, I would be better when I saw Light. The day before Light would be discharged, I visited early. He was still sleeping at the time I came. He was mumbling, so I thought he was having a nightmare. Then I leaned onto his bed right next to his head. I listened closely to what he was mumbling.

"L, don't go yet. Stay." This shocked me and also made me happy. Light also loved me back. I kissed him, and he smiled angelically. Then his breathing rate picked up, and I stood back up. His eyes opened, and he was still smiling. "L, you're here earlier today. Sorry I wasn't awake, but it's so boring that I have nothing else to do but sleep."

"Oh, don't worry. I just came a few minutes earlier, but it looked like you were having a nightmare. It must have been really bad because you were mumbling," I said smirking.

"Really?" Light was still smiling, but his eyes told otherwise.

"I quote 'L, don't go yet. Stay.' I guess this implies you like me or the latter that you had something to say, but the latter wouldn't make sense with the desperation in your voice." Light's smile dropped.

Light sighed, and said, "Yes, I do love you. I want an honest answer. Do you love me?" I chuckled and smiled at myself. I didn't expect this.

"Silly boy. How do you expect me to say yes in this situation?" Light smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Light POV

* * *

"I suppose we would be happy confessing right now, but I wonder how to dispose of Misa. I would have to tell her I have another girlfriend, but she will want evidence. Should I dress you up like a girl?" L flushed red.

L stoutly answered, "No. I shall not cross dress."

"It will make me extremely happy."

"Be reasonable, Light. Just use someone."

"What if she found the person I use and the truth comes out. I know she is a persistent girl."

"Fine." L's face was so cut. He was blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Don't worry. You'll get a reward. Lean down close to my face." He did and I pulled his face closer, so I could kiss him. He squirmed for a while and then relaxed. When I pulled back, his eyes were full of lust. We spent the rest of the day talking and secretly making out.

When morning came, I left the hospital and went straight to L's house. I had already arranged a meeting with Misa at noon, so I had three houlrs to play with L and dress him up. Walking over to L's, I saw Misa.

"Light," she said.

"What are you doing here? I was meeting you at noon." Misa had a tear in her eye.

"I already know. I heard your conversation yesterday." Her tears overflowed.

"I'm-"

"Save it. I hope you and L have a nice life. I still love you, so if you get bored of him I'm always waiting." She smiled and left. At least I got through unscathed.

"Time to tell L." Apparently L saw and heard everything through his security cameras.


End file.
